Master is Commander
by lovinotomato97
Summary: Lovina T. Vargas has finally found a new job in England, away from her home in Rome after the long WWII. There she meets many new people some who she hates, some who become her friends, and one, her captain, who she may be in love with. Rated T for language used. Fem!RomanoxEngland
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I started another story...hehehe I am such a bad person, writing two stories at once! XP Well, enjoy!**

* * *

July 6th, 1945

_It's 6:30 am and the sun is already shining brightly as it glares off the blue and green water of the English Channel. World War II ended just about a month ago and there are still no job opportunities available in Italy. We were pummeled fairly hard; our mistake for allying with Germany, and the jobs were destroyed along with it. No matter though, I was able to pin a job anyway, in England, even though I am a woman. I think they are starting to open up more to the idea that we women can do just as well on our own as men. Stupid men, I don't need their help, I'm just fine on my own. My sister, Feliciana, did decide that she wanted someone to help her, a German at that. I can't exactly remember his name, but I'm sure it's idiotic. As for me, I don't trust men, they just get up and leave you when you need them the most, but never mind about all of that. I have something else to focus on and that is getting a ticket before I miss the next ferry to England._

* * *

Lovina Vargas walked down the docks of the German port, a small black and white ticket in one hand, and a large ripe tomato in the other. She furrowed her brow as she grumbled down to the small ferry and stuck the tomato, half in her mouth to hold it. Her bag was digging into her shoulder and the contents didn't help much as she shifted its weight. While quickly handing the man her ticket and climbing aboard the small boat, the ferry began to pull away from the dock. "Crap!" Lovina quickly pulled herself up and behind the railing with a quiet grunt before taking a seat on a crate. The ferry itself was slow, which made the trip across rather long, but as soon as the ferry docked, Lovina jumped up and off the ferry, heading straight for a small building. Here, she would find out her job assignment and where she was supposed to go. She adjusted her hair a little, as well as put her best smile on her face. "I don't need my temper interfering with me today." Opening the door, she entered just to be greeted by an older looking secretary. The lady smiled when she saw the young Italian approach and stole a look at a sheet of paper that was placed on her desk.

"You must be Lovina, here for the junior naturalists' job, am I right?" Lovina nodded, had not heard the junior part, and her crooked smile shaking.

"Si ma'am, that is correct. I was told to come here to speak to someone about my assignment. I supposedly already got the job." She held up a letter that was labeled with a seal from the queen herself.

"Oh my!" The secretary's eyes widened with shock. "What job ranking are you applying for that could have such high standards?" Lovina furrowed her brow again at the stupid question, and was about to actually answer it until a tall young woman hurried through a door and to the secretary's desk in frenzy.

"Mrs. Watson, please tell me that the new military naturalist is here. She really must get her assignment before it's too late!" She was speaking quickly and moving her arms around. Staying calm, the older woman shook her head slowly and spoke up.

"Madam, I apologize, but I don't believe she has." During their conversation, Lovina tried to talk, but was continuously cut off. "I can take a name if you wish, so that I can send her back when she arrives." The secretary was completely oblivious to the eighteen year old standing right behind them.

"Her name is Lovina T. Vargas. She is supposed to be arriving from-"The woman was cut off as the secretary made a startled gasp.

"Madam, are you telling me, that this young girl here is to be the English military naturalist, upon request by the queen herself?" She was in shock as the younger woman spun around rapidly to Lovina who was holding her letter up.

"Oh! Miss Vargas, what a relief. It is a pleasure to meet you! Yes, yes it is indeed." She took a firm grip of the Italian's hand and continued. "My name is Flora Belahue, but you may call me Flo." Miss Belahue quickly moved into a small office where she pulled out a large envelope. "Your assignment is in here. You are not to open and read it until you arrive at your hotel, which is the location on the front. I am your advisor, so you will be checking up with me every once and a while. Understand?" Lovina nodded again as Miss Belahue handed her another package. "That there is your uniform, but anyway, off you go! There are many preparations that must be taken into consideration, so taa taa for now!" She rushed the young girl out the door again.

"Grazie~!" She quickly said as she uttered the last couple words out and hurried down the street. On the front of the envelope was an address and directions to go there. As she arrived at the location, she noticed that the sun was lowering and night was nearing. "Oh well, I have another god awful day ahead of me, but there's no point in complaining about it. I'm exhausted!" The building was a small inn where she was to stay for who knows how long. She happily popped on the bed in her room and tore open the envelope. Inside were a journal, three pens, and a letter. The letter read:

_ Dear Miss Vargas,_

_ I would like to welcome you to my crew and treat you as an equal. By equal, I do not mean you will get special treatment upon your request by the queen. As for your duty, you will be coming to the military port, dock six, in a week's time. Meanwhile, I want you to start your naturalist duties and record three inhabitants of London. I may not be a naturalist, but there are three very particular creatures in this city that are very unique. You will then take this information with you, where you will keep it. I will not ask to see it, but I trust that you will complete it as followed. I suspect that you can figure out the rest._

_Yours truly,_

_Captain Arthur Kirkland_

"What a prick." She said to herself while flicking off the light. "There is no way I'm going to do it if he isn't going to check it." She thought about her smug idea, before the last of her thoughts drifted into dreams.

* * *

**What is with me and writing stories that take place on a ship of some sort...I'm terrible. Unless by chance you don't understand the fact that they will be on a ship...but you will learn that later on. Not that I didn't want you to know by now, but its all good, I'll update soon! ^^;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about the late update, I've been really busy and the rough draft has just been sitting there, waiting for me to finish typing it. So here it is and enjoy~!**

* * *

June 13th, 1945

_This last week went by fairly quickly and it was only about two days after arriving that I started to realize what Captain Kirkland meant. When I was walking along the streets of London, I found my first 'inhabitant' of the city. He was a shady character, following a young girl about my age. Let me tell you that I was glad it wasn't me. I involuntarily started following them as my instincts kicked in. It was only a few moments later that I realized a second inhabitant, the girl. It all went so quickly as I watched from the other side of the street. I almost missed the third inhabitant, a police officer. He came in a few moments later, after this young girl was attacked by the man. It wasn't until I later arrived back at the inn that I actually thought about it for a while. I took up the journal that I had received and started jotting down a few notes. Things I had noticed about the three people were there placement in London. The man was obviously the perpetrator or the first level consumer in which the girl was the innocent or the producer in this case, but the police officer was the caring one, or the second level consumer. Anyway, it's just a bunch of complicated shit that I really didn't feel like writing down at the moment. On the other hand, I discovered that the assignment I had been given was a little more in depth than I thought, but it was still stupid at the same time, considering what Captain Kirkland was supposed to be doing and what I was supposed to be doing. When it comes to being the naturalist, you aren't really socializing with others, or at least that's how I view it. Your duty is to focus on the bigger picture and not on a human's daily social life. It's a secluded job, but I suppose that's what I wanted the entire time._

* * *

"Oh god, oh god!" Lovina took her time as she packed her clothes and journal into her backpack. She was frowning and cursing from the horrid puke green uniform that she had to wear. "What is with these terrible uniforms? And why such short skirts? I feel like I'm going to a prostitute labor camp." Truly, the skirt was of decent length, but at this point, she only thought of reasons to complain. It was her final day in London and it was time that she left for the shipyard. Her hair was down with a red hair band pulling back her bangs, along with the nuisance of a curl sticking out. She slung her bag over her shoulder as she exited the inn. It was early, five in the morning to be exact, but the walk would be long and Lovina didn't feel up to calling a cab car. She simply passed the time singing to herself and cussing all of the people that sped by in their cars, kicking dust and mud into her face.

On her way, she stopped at a pastry shop for breakfast, just to find that it tasted disgusting. When she finally arrived at the shipyard, the sun had risen to the point that it glared off the ocean water. As she entered, heading toward dock six, Lovina's foot caught on a rope coil, causing g her to trip and start falling forward. She would have broken her nose from a face plant, had it not been for a man that quickly caught her. "Whoa there! In a little bit of a hurry are we?" She looked up at him, dumbfounded by the unmistakable largeness of his eyebrows. There was a certain charm to his eyes though; as if they were green blades, piercing into her soul. She quickly pulled away with a snap and a glare.

"Si, si, what's it to you dumbass. I'm perfectly fine, so get lost." The man was taken aback by this sudden harsh attitude, but he continued to be as nice as possible, despite his aching need to argue back.

"Please, I didn't mean to…upset you." He spoke now through gritted teeth. "If there is any way I can help you, tell me." He ran his fingers through his hair a disappointed look on his face when she took him up on his offer.

"Si, there is something you can do…you stupid piece of horseshit." She mumbled the second part so as the strangely attractive man didn't hear. "I am looking for dock 6 and I have no idea how to navigate this stupid place." The Brit frowned at hearing this and finally noticed the uniform the Italian was wearing.

"Are you by chance, the new military naturalist?" Lovina raised an eyebrow at this notion and slowly nodded her head.

"Si, I am, how did you know that, and what's it to you?" She shivered at the thought of him knowing, but just as she did he laughed and stuck out his hand

"Welcome to my crew. I'm Captain Arthur Kirkland, but you can call me sir or Kirkland. If you call me a piece of horseshit again, you can expect to be scrubbing the brigs for a week." She shook his hand, her face now pale white.

"N-Nice to meet you sir, m-my name is Lovina T. Vargas, but I…obviously go by Lovina…" She trailed off as she looked into space for a moment and shook her head to snap out of it. This caused Arthur to look at her, a little suspiciously as he tilted his head.

"Is there some sort of nickname you'd prefer me to call you by?" She shook her head rather rapidly and fidgeted slightly with yet another snap.

"No, I don't! Now if you are Captain Kirkland, then I'm sure you know where dock 6 is and 'm sure you wish us to be on our way, am I right?" She raised her eyebrow again with her hands on her hips. The captain leaned over so that his face was level with hers and a serious expression was masking is own.

"Now Miss Vargas, I warn you, before we depart. This is a dangerous job. You are going onto a military ship, which means it very well could be attacked. Are you up for the risk?" She nodded slowly, but replied quickly.

"Captain Kirkland. You are asking this of an eighteen year old girl, who herself alone fended for her baby sister after the war. It was your own country who put me in this position, so I will not back down on this opportunity now. Do you understand?" She practically yelled her reply, her face dangerously close to Arthur's.

"Very well then, the ship leaves soon and there are still many preparations to be done, so off we go." He gently nudged her along after straightening up to a dock with a large ship. On the ship was printed a Union Jack flag as well as something in…Latin? She didn't really care at the moment, because she was now being handed a large crate. "Move it along Lovina, we have an hour before we leave and we're not done loading the ship." She grumbled at hearing this and immediately fell into step, up the ramp, grunting each time she readjusted the crate. About half an hour later, after she had loaded a total of six crates, a boy about her age approached her. He had bright blue eyes and blonde hair with a small cowlick sticking up.

"Hi there!" He wore the same uniform as her, but with pants instead of a skirt. "I'm Alfred, and you must be the new chick!" He stuck his hand out to shake, but Lovina refused it.

"Oh wow, you seem all hyper and shit." She stood up to go get another crate, but Alfred continued to follow her.

"No need to be rude. I just came to say hi, because we are the same age." He frowned as she continued walking. She caught onto this and replied.

"Don't worry, I'm listening. Besides my being here, how are you here at such a young age?" He brightened up with a very pride filled stance.

"Why, I'm none other than Captain Kirkland's brother of course, and the hero behind it all!" She walked past him again with a scoff as a disappointed look crossed his face. "Really? Are you this grouchy all the time?" She spun around to face him.

"Look here scumbag, I-" She was cut off by a taller shadow over looking her.

"Miss Vargas, I see you have met my younger brother." Lovina gulped as she saw the smug look on Alfred's face as he mouthed, 'Busted!.' "Is he causing you any trouble?" Arthur turned his gaze back to the young boy with a glare. "Because if he is I advise him to beat it so that YOU can get back to work!" The Italian felt her face heat up as the older Brit's finger jabbed into her back.

"Y-Yes s-sir!" She replied rather shakily before hurrying off to go retrieve another crate, leaving three left.

"Attention crew! We leave the port in 15 minutes sharp!" The Captain yelled this above all the noise in the area. "Let's load our last few things and finish preparing the ship shall we?" The last crates were loaded and Alfred came over to Lovina to lead her on.

"It's time to go!" He pushed her up the ramp with a snicker. She shortly figured out the reason for this as she was pushed into Arthur, her face ending up his chest. The brunette quickly pulled away with a gasp, her face beet red. She spun around onto Alfred with a glare, using anger to cover the blush.

"Watch what you're doing asshole!" She felt a light smack on her head as the captain growled at her.

"You should be watching yourself and that language of yours." He stepped forward and grabbed Alfred by the ear. "As for you, what is with shrewd behavior." Lovina stood there and blinked before stepping aside from the entrance and sitting down, her knees to her chest.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**I also appreciate any reviews and will reply to any and all~! One more thing, I bumped the rating up to T because of the language.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha! Well this took a while, it wasn't that I didn't write the chapter...its just been sitting on my bedroom floor for the longest time, and I just didn't type it up. Wow, I'm lazy. Okay, I ended up changing this to M, due to some suggestive material, nothing more. I just wanted to keep it safe. **

**Two more things, first off, there are a couple OC's to come, the one introduced in this chapter is Xiao, he is supposed to be Hong Kong. Second, I don't hate France, I just simply view him like this at points. I blame other people for influencing this...well...now that that is out of the way, ENJOY MY LOVELIES!**

* * *

June 20th, 1945

_Before the ship had left, and I was sitting there like the small girl I used to be; I was trying to figure out why I had become so flustered when Alfred pushed me into Captain Kirkland. That dick! I had tried to cover my blush by getting mad, but the way the blonde American looked at me gave me the idea that he already knew about it. Hell! I think Alfred is catching onto something that not even I know about. It's just…I can't shake the thought of when my face was in his chest. It smelled so nice, a mix of seawater and cigarette smoke, with a light scent of cologne. What am I saying? Aaaargh! I'm acting like some school girl! Onto other matters. My job isn't like anything I expected. Not only have we not even arrived at the first port, but since I serve as the ships nurse as well, (due to having anatomy skills), I get to treat the stupid idiots that get so many fucking hangovers; plus I also have to talk to people…who knew? Other than that, my assistant is a total…never mind. I'm not writing that down, goes against my moral code. His name is Xiao, and he's extremely quiet and pretty short. He looks Asian, but speaks with a British accent. I'm pretty sure that Captain Kirkland just dumped him on me so that he would stop setting off fireworks. No matter, one more thing, I have sort of an extra job. The sad part is that I work with the creepiest man I could ever lay eyes on, Francis Bonnefoy. Just writing his name sends shivers up my spine. The reason I got stuck with him, and I will not lie, was the amazing smell coming from the kitchen. I walked in to see him cooking, and I thought he looked nice, so I piped up to make one of my glorious Italian suggestions. He turns to me in reply with the fucking creepiest look on his face. He was French, so I wasn't surprised. I left immediately after cussing him out, but Captain Kirkland came up to me with that adorable look and told me that I would be cooking dinner for the crew with that bastard from now on. To sum it all up, my job sucks so far, and I hate everyone on the ship, but now I get to go make some dinner! Splendid!...not._

Lovina closed her journal with a frustrated sigh and stood up from the desk in her room. Since she was a girl, she had her own room next the captain's; why it was next to the captain's, she didn't know. She grumbled while walking into the kitchen and grabbed an apron, avoiding eye contact with the blonde Frenchman as he approached her. "Bonjour mon cherie~! How are you today?" His face got dangerously close to hers, reminding her of how he had been getting weirder and weirder each day of the week. His hand came to rest firmly on her shoulder. '_What is with this guy?'_

"It would be so much better if you would get about ten feet further away and allow me to do my job." She glared at him, trying not to spit in his face as his hand started to trail down her back.

"Ohonhonhon, we don't have to start cooking too soon, plus that Italian accent of yours is absolutely adorable." The older male backed her into a wall, placing his hands on either side of her head, his face inches from her own.

"G-Get a-away from m-me." She stuttered nervously as her eyes widened with fear. The blonde simply laughed and buried his nose in her hair when she turned her head to look away. Lovina started shaking with panic when the man kissed her jaw line. She was so scared that she didn't know what to do and a small whimper escaped her throat.

"That noise, so cute, non?" He brushed her hair away and his hand began sliding a little too far up her skirt, when a fist slammed against the wall on the other side of the room.

"FRANÇIS! You take those disgusting dirty hands of yours off of my crew member! That will not be accepted and you are to immediately leave my ship at the next port. I will no longer require your services on this ship!" Arthur stood there with a furious glare on his face. The Frenchman stepped away slowly from the terrified girl with a pouty face.

"Oh, but Angelterre [1], I was just having a little fun." The Brit was not impressed with the excuse and instead walked up to him with a snarl.

"If you don't get out of my sight in five seconds, I will make personally sure that you swim the rest of the way home with the sharks!" Arthur held his stare as the other flustered around a little.

"But I…uh! Arthur, you can't do this to your only lover-" This sent the commander over the edge, causing him to clock the other in the jaw. "Ow! What was that for?"

"GET OUT NOW OR I WILL SHOOT THE BLOODY SHIT OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" The younger Italian's eyes widened at Arthur's angered voice. She gulped and allowed the hair to fall over her eyes as Francis hurried out of the room. The captain walked over to Lovina, his features softening as he knelt before her. "I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful, knowing his past behaviors and all. Are you okay?" She nodded slowly, trying her best to look strong. The Englishman looked at her, a bit unsure and stood while patting her on the shoulder. "Well, I'll let you have the rest of the day off in your cabin, and I'll bring you some food later." She nodded again without a word and quickly turned to leave, but she could still feel his stare as she left the room. Lovina sped up her pace and almost sprinted to her bunker. When she was in the safety of her room, the Italian immediately fell to the bed and started sobbing into a pillow. She had never been so scared, but the brunette made sure to still her cries after a few minutes; afraid that someone might hear.

"Oh Feli…" She whispered to herself after sitting up in a balled position. "…I hope you're safe and happy." It was about a half an hour later that she heard a knock at her door.

"Are you in here?" The door opened and she quickly stood up with a salute. This caused Arthur to shake his head slightly as he set a tray of food down on her desk. "At ease soldier." She sniffled and sat down at the desk, twirling her finger in a piece of hair.

"Grazie…for helping me out and bringing the food. I really hate being so weak and defenseless…I didn't know what to do." She said this with a stern and serious voice, making sure she didn't waver. Taking a few bites of the food, she felt the stare of sympathetic green eyes boring into her.

"Miss Vargas, you don't have to say that. I don't expect you to take responsibility for everything. What Francis did was not your fault in any way and I will make sure that he is not on this ship by the time we leave the next port." He pulled up a chair and sat facing her, his hands on his knees. The blonde could make out the faint quivering of her lip as she swallowed a mouthful of food. It was obvious that the young Italian was trying to hold back much wanted tears. Arthur continued to watch her even when her big brown eyes began to water over. Lovina started shaking again as stifled sobs escaped her.

"M-Mi dispiace, I-I didn't m-mean for you t-to see me like this. [2]" He shook his head again and leaned over to pull the brunette into a hug. She continued to sob into his shoulder. "I-I was s-so scared…" He shushed her while rubbing her back. The Brit, after only one week, had never thought he'd see the tough, cold-hearted teen break down to such a state. It made him think that there was much he had yet to learn.

He moved onto stroking her hair when she began to cease her crying. He didn't know why, but it hurt him to see her like this. It was only once before that he had cared so much about someone, and it made him feel somewhat happy to be holding her. He pulled her away from his now wet shoulder when he heard the other snoring lightly. She had fallen asleep, and he found it cute. The way she looked when he pulled off her boots and tucked her into the bed simply added to the effect. Arthur then quickly removed the hair band from her head and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. Hesitantly, before leaving, and since Lovina was asleep, he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. He looked over to the tray of half eaten food with a sigh. "She didn't get a chance to finish eating…she'll definitely be hungry in the morning." He picked up the tray and exited the room both a melancholy look on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**[1]- Did I spell this correctly?**

**[2]- Pay attention to this line, you will see it again...a lot...or maybe at least once more, I haven't quite decided yet.**

**Well, thank you for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated and stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welp, here's the next chapter, I'll have more of an author's note at the end, so enjoy!**

* * *

_June 27__th__, 1945_

_ I can't believe it! The stupid Brit hugged me! And I liked it…a lot. Here comes my soft moment. I guess, it felt warm, like a blanket protecting me, and I didn't want him to let go, so I continued to sob, until couldn't sob anymore…but then he started to stroke my hair, and I had to try my best not to lean into the touch. It felt so comforting and soothing, something I hadn't experienced in a long time. I had almost forgotten what it feels like; to be truly cared for…once again WHAT AM I WRITING? Any who, the next morning I was relieved to hear that we would be arriving in India. India! I couldn't believe how far we had come, and the best part was that Fran__ç__is was kicked off right when we arrived. Captain Kirkland told me that I didn't need to help with the ship; because that wasn't the job I needed to take care of. He allowed me three days to take a train to the base of Mt. Everest to record any interesting species. The prick insisted that I take Xiao to escort me though, because of the rapist Frenchman in the area, but I suppose it was okay since the Asian had grown on me a bit. I found a few animals, one of which I found particularly interesting. It was a bird, with large wings and long legs. The thing that made this bird important was the person I met, who helped me learn more. Her name was Anju, and like me, she was looking for a way to escape her village and see the world…like the bird. That was the day when I not only made a tolerable friend, but also found a new assistant on my journey. (Xiao would be going home after we left India.) It was an eventless ride for the three of us back to the port, but I was relieved when Kirkland accepted my request for Anju to join the crew. Smiled slightly when he told me that the next time I bring someone though, it should be a person that can cook. He was pretty sick of Yao's Chinese cooking and I had to agree for the most part. Anyway, we arrive in Hong Kong tomorrow, and I should be sleeping…so off I go!_

The young Italian sat up in her bed as she stretched her arms and yawned. Lovina could already tell that she had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, and the only way that it could be fixed, was with coffee. Without even changing from her pajamas, (which got her some stares) she walked to the mess hall and grabbed a mug of coffee. "Two sugars…one cream." The ship was swaying slightly with the sea, so she held her hand over the top of the cup to prevent any spills. On her way to her bunker, which she now shared with Anju, she passed Arthur, who without looking at her; acknowledged her like it were any other day. "Good morning Miss Vargas." Being in her bad mood, she simply replied with a grumble and continued to her bunker. When she arrived, Anju was up and ready to go for the day.

"Well hello there sunshine, somebody's a little grouchy this morning." Lovina just sneered as Anju left the room, pulling out her uniform. The Italian had a few things she was looking forward to when they reached Hong Kong: a hot shower and an ironing board. Her poor uniform was wrinkled so much from being washed by hand and hung up to dry that it was starting to lose its shape. It would be nice to take her clothes to a Laundromat and get them cleaned up.

After drinking some of her coffee, she started by putting the wrinkled uniform on and doing her hair; pretty much going through her basic routine. She stepped out of her room, coffee in hand and hurried down the hall to her small office. Upon entering, auburn eyes came in contact with a pair of familiar blue eyes belonging to Alfred, who smiled at her as she entered. "What are you doing here dumbass?" She glared at him grumpily and sat at her desk.

"Ha-ha! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I was just coming to tell you that since Hong Kong is so developed, there aren't many species there that haven't been recorded yet, just the fish and sea life, so you can work on that whenever you want during the two days. Other than that, you have the rest for free time." She nodded with the wave of her hand.

"Si, si, I know. Kirkland told me earlier. Now, do you mind leaving so that I can log some information?" The American boy frowned, but walked toward the door.

"Fine, fine, love you too sis!" He hurried out, but poked his head in once more. "Oh, and we dock at nine hundred hours, so be ready." She nodded again and pointed, telling him to get out. "SORRY! I'm leaving." Lovina sighed and stacked sketches and notes she had taken in India. After placing all her supplies in her sack, she was preparing to leave for her room and pack up her clothes, when a cadet ran up to the teen.

"Miss Vargas! It's an emergency, the captain! H-He-" Lovina held up her hand, trying to keep a calm and straight face as she cut the soldier off.

"Per favore, slow down and calm yourself. What happened?" The man slowed his breath, taking a deep one before explaining slowly.

"Captain Kirkland, he was having us pass down ropes to prepare for docking, but the coil hit him hard, causing him to fall overboard. We got him out and we're currently drying off, but I think he may have hit his head on something. It looks pretty bad." The Italian was breathing a little faster and her auburn eyes were wide. Lovina shoved her stuff in the cadet's arms quickly before speaking up.

"Where is he? Tell me!" She was worried, and couldn't help from showing it. The soldier pointed toward the captain's room, and Lovina gestured for him to take her things to her room. She quickly grabbed the medical supplies before heading back in the direction of the captain's quarters. She hurried maybe a little more than needed, but calmed down as she entered the room. The Italian immediately felt her heart fall when she saw the weakened state of Arthur; shivering, cold, and his head was bleeding. While walking over to Arthur, she gestured for the others to leave and started getting to work after asking for Xiao.

"G-God, I m-must look a-awful." He continued to shake violently while she gently dabbed his forehead with a cloth.

"I don't think you can help it sir, besides, I'm sure you've seen me in worse a state." She firmly pressed and taped a gauze pad to his forehead right as Xiao entered.

"You asked for me?" He tilted his head with that same distant and quiet look. Lovina stepped back from the Brit and gestured to him.

"I need you to get him changed into some dry clothes for me. He can't do it himself and I can't do it either. I'll be right back." She took up her supplies and put them back in the box before heading out.

"Yes ma'am." Lovina walked to her office and set the medical box down just as she heard her stomach growl.

"Not now, I have more important things to worry about." She ran her hand over her face and headed back to the room. "Forget having time to walk around the city." She entered, but an instant blush covered her face as she watched Xiao pull a dry shirt over the blonde Brit's toned abs. "I-I'm sorry, I came back too early." She turned around to hide the light red dusting on her face.

* * *

Arthur had finally stopped shaking, and he felt much warmer now than before. Being able to see his crew member blush like that made him chuckle, but also gave Xiao the hint to leave. "No, its fine, I really don't mind." He walked over to her with one of his rare smiles and turned the teen around by her shoulders, which caused her to blush even more. _'Her blush…' _He thought to himself as he looked into her eyes, '_…I don't think I've ever seen something that…cute.'_

"Umm…why are you staring at me like that?" The other raised her brow with curiosity, causing him to shake him to shake his head rapidly.

"S-Sorry, I lost my train of thought." He dropped his arms to his side and stared at her blankly.

"I think you need some rest…you seem really tired." He didn't deny the fact that he was exhausted from this morning's events as she pushed him toward the bed. After Arthur crawled in, he noticed that Lovina was about to leave. He quickly struck his hand out to meet hers. Gently stroking his thumb over her palm, he could feel that it had a strong texture from years of hard work, but still had a soft tenderness. He saw a fresh blush cross her face, which made it so he started stumbling on his original motives.

"I…uh…um…thank you…for everything." She nodded like it was nothing and silently began removing her hand from his. '_No! This won't do!' _ He panicked to himself when he realized this might be his only chance. He squeezed her hand quickly, so she wouldn't leave. "Wait!" He paused as she turned to look at him. "One more thing…" She was about to reply, but he pulled her down by the hand into a kiss. The Brit felt the surprise in her soft lips, and before she could react anymore, he pulled away and pushed her up. "Well, off to work with you now, it seems we've docked and you're a little behind on your breakfast." He nodded and patted her stomach lightly.

Lovina blinked, definitely surprised by his feelings as she hurried out of his room. She placed the hand he had been holding against her lips. She smiled at the smell of his cologne that had managed to linger despite his fall into the ocean. She noticed a few looks from people, which caused the hot tempered Italian to simply cuss them out before sprinting into her room.

* * *

**I wasn't quite sure about the kiss scene, so I want your opinion. Was it too soon and I should some how make it so that he doesn't remember it? Or was it fine and it should just go on. I'm also open for suggestions.**


End file.
